Mikey's Growing Up
by speckletail-226
Summary: thanks to his brothers telling him continuously that they don't have time for him anymore Mikey makes the decision to travel for a bit along the way he finds a family of his own. Mikey will have big surprise for his family when he returns home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikey had just finished one of his drawings, he had painted a portrait of his family, Master Splinter standing behind his sons with Mikey on the right grinning at the viewer with one eye open and his tongue sticking out, Raph's next to him arms crossed and smirking at the viewer with Spike sitting on his shoulder. Leo next to Raph with a cocky grin in place leaning on Raph's shoulder one arm going around him the other by his side, with Donnie on the other side of him fiddling with a new project. He went into Donnie's lab to show him the picture, he walked up to his big brother.

Before he could do anything Donnie said "leave me alone Mikey I don't have time for you right know."

"But Donnie I just want to show you something, please?" Mikey pleaded holding up his painting.

"Not now Mikey, I'm busy," Donnie said not even looking up from his project.

"But Don-"

"NOT NOW MIKEY!" Donnie interrupted loudly. Mikey shrunk back into his shell his hands bringing the painting to his chest, frightened.

"O-okay Donnie s-sorry to have disturbed you," Mikey said leaving the lab, not noticing his brother look after him in worry.

Mikey then went to the living room to see Raph on the couch watching a game on the tv, Mikey walked over to him opening his mouth to call his name.

"Not now Mikey, leave me alone," Raph said not looking up from the tv.

"But Raph I just want to show you something, Please?" Mikey pleaded bringing the picture up to show Raph.

"Not now Mikey," Raph said a bit of a growl to his voice.

"But Ra-"

"NOT NOW MIKEY!" Raph yelled.

"O-okay s-sorry Raph," Mikey said turning away from the couch head sinking into his shell a bit and walked towards the dojo maybe Leo would look at his picture? He headed towards the dojo, where he could hear Leo practicing his katas.

Mikey walked into the dojo, watching Leo perform the katas effortlessly, then he sunk down, what if Leo says the same thing as his other two brother's? What if Leo doesn't have any time for him as well?

Mikey took a few backward steps back and his shell hit the wall. His picture was clutched in one hand wanting to show it off, but was to afraid of getting rejected once more.

"Mikey what are you doing in here?" Leo asked not opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to show you something," Mikey said holding up the crumpled painting.

"Not now Mikey I'm a little busy," Leo said high kicking an invisible opponent.

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Mikey said turning to leave the dojo, not looking back when Leo called out for him. He stopped before he got to the small hall way that held the bedrooms and held up the picture he had made. He then tore it in half and let the pieces drop to the floor. He then continued on his way to his room. Once in his room he went to his closet and grabbed a bag. He stuffed it with some kunia, shuriken, daggers, a hatchet that he had found in the dump one day, he thought he might need it one day, that day has come. He also packed some extra headbands, wraps, and belts, and a few art supplies.

Mikey then walked back out to the main area of the lair, not taking notice of his brothers converged in the living room, talking. He walked into the dojo to see his sensei meditating. He sat next to him and ducked his head down and waited for his sensei to take notice of him.

"My son what troubles you?" Splinter asked looking down at his youngest son.

"My brother's don't want me around anymore sensei, they don't even want to look at the painting that I did earlier," Mikey said not even turning to look at his sensei.

"My son, of course your brothers want to be with you," the rat said putting a paw on the light green head of his youngest son.

"But they don't, Sensei, they tell me that all the time, I want to leave for a while just to think and get away for awhile, Please Sensei?" Mikey pleaded looking up at his father, his eyes brimming with tears.

"of course Michelangelo, where would you like to go?" Splinter asked putting his hand on his son's shell.

"I don't know I might travel New York for a bit then settle down in a forest," Mikey said looking around the room.

"Of course my son, let me give you something to help you out there," the rat said standing and entering his room. He came back out with a few books, one on camping, one on ninjitsu, and a notebook to help with new katas to practice while gone.

"I will give you one year Michelangelo," Splinter said handing over the books.

"Yes Sensei, I understand," Mikey said taking the books and going back to his room. He stuffed the books in the bag and slung it across his shell. He looked around his room and picked up his teddy bear, he looked it over and hugged it. He set it in his bag and walked out of his room. He walked past the living room and hopped over the turnstiles and ran down the sewer tunnels. his brother's yelling his name as he left.

Mikey made his way through the city he had called home his whole life, he turned back to where his home would have been located if he could see his home from above ground. He then turned back and continued on his way, he climbed a fire escape to the roofs and took off running.

Back in the lair the three older brothers were dumbfounded, their little brother had just run out of the lair with a bag slung across his shoulder, and the weirdest part was that their father wouldn't let them go after him.

Leo startled looked down at the floor and saw two halves of the paper Mikey had been carrying when he had come into the dojo before, he picked them up. He turned the paper around and saw the torn painting of the happy family. To Leo it was a sign that he did not do his job as oldest brother correctly, and if Mikey came back he would do a better job of protecting him, and care for him as he should have from the beginning. Leo walked over to his brothers to show them the painting.

Raph took the picture, remembering Mikey wanting to show him something earlier, this must have been it. It was a painting of them happy and together. Raph promised from then on he would do anything to keep the family together when Mikey comes back, no matter what Mikey would be welcomed back with open arms.

Donnie looked at the picture, upset that he had ran off his only little brother the one who made sure he ate, and enjoyed time with the family, he comforted him when he was upset about April, he then vowed that he would protect his little brother, when he comes back he would wrap him in cotton and protect him.

The three brother's then and there made a vow they would never ignore the bright turtle again, ever again.

Mikey settled down in an abandoned warehouse, it was turning light out and he needed to stay away from humans that come out at dawn. Mikey set up a few traps around the area had chosen to set up camp for the day, at least this way no one can sneak up on him. He set his pallet down and crawled into it and fell asleep.

He was woken hours later, one of his traps had went off, he got up and hid in the shadows. He snuck around to see a kid in his net trap, he was squirming around trying to get out of the net, but that wasn't working out very well for him. Mikey crept closer to the kid, taking out a kunai and started to cut the kid out. Once done he jumped back behind a giant crate, and watch the kid get up and look around.

"Who's there?" The kid asked looking around for the one that had freed him.

Mikey kept quiet maybe the kid would leave if he didn't say anything, either way the kid would freak out. Mikey listened for the footsteps of the kid to see if he would leave or not, but they never came. He looked out from behind the crate to see the kid walking closer to his hiding spot. Mikey's eyes widened and he shot out from behind the crate and silently ran down the hall he had set his camp up in. He started to pack everything away and took down his traps and packed them away as well. He looked down the hall to see the kid still looking around the room, he looked as well and found a window he could sneak out of.

Mikey snuck through the shadow's freezing when ever the kid looked in his direction. Soon the kid gave up and left shrugging as he closed the door behind himself. Mikey sighed in relief he was undetected still, thank goodness.

Mikey sat down in the room and opened his bag again, he brought out the book on katas and forms and the notebook that his father had gave him on the new forms he needed to work on. He set about working through the first set. He just executed a high jump kick when he heard footsteps approaching. He dropped from his kick and grabbed his books and stuffed them into the bag, he gathered it up and left through the window. It was dark out now so he was safe from the humans for another night. He jumped from one roof to another on his way to leave Manhattan behind. There had been one more thing he needed, a map of New York, so he stopped by a gas station and staked out waiting for it to empty, soon the store was closed and all the employees went home. Mikey stalked through the shadows, avoiding the cameras and snagging a map, leaving a bit of money on the counter for the map, and he left the way he came.

He was a mile away from the gas station, when he opened the map, he looked it over and made the decision of traveling to the far ocean and back, he thought about how his father said one year, so if he wanted to do this he would need to go fast, or slow and forget the year deadline. He couldn't decide.

THE OLDER BROTHERS

Leo sat in the kitchen two slips of paper sitting in front of him with a roll of tape next to him. He flipped the paper so that the picture was facing the table, and he taped up the tear. He turned it back around and saw the whole picture that had painted before he left. He walked out to the living room and walked over to a shelf he had set up in the living room, he had set his little brother's training nunchucks, a drawing book that Mikey had left behind, and a countdown calendar to count down the year that his little brother will be gone. On the wall he hung up the picture that Mikey had wanted to show off to his brothers.

Leo stepped back to see his work, he and his brother's had set this up so that they could have Mikey's spirit around even if he wasn't at the time. Leo then brought out the new notebook he had gotten and a pen so he could write to Mikey if he got to anxious.

Raph watched Leo set up the last of the shrine they had set up in the living room, he dearly missed his baby brother. He turned back to his room and shut his door. He walked over to his bed with Spike sitting on his pillow, he sat down and patted the shell of his turtle sighing. He brought out a picture of Mikey smiling at the camera, all teeth on display, his baby blue eyes shining with happiness, he set it on his night stand next to his red bandanna and sai. he laid down and went to sleep Spike laying down next to his head falling a sleep as well.

Donnie had locked himself in to his lab working on a way to track his little brother's progress, he wouldn't go after him, unless he was in danger, but he felt better keeping track of his baby brother. On his desk next to him was a picture frame holding a picture of him and Mikey. Mikey was on his shell sticking his tongue out at the viewer Donnie was looking up at Mikey smiling at his little brother, reaching up to hold Mikey in place. He got the screen connected now all he had to do was connect it to the satellite and he would be able to find his little brother. He sighed and picked up the picture on his desk and sat down to look at it, maybe it would give him strength on when his brother came back.

WITH MIKEY

MIKEY'S P.O.V

I had just made it to a park that was close to Central Park, it was more of a resort, but I could find a patch in a clearing it make it my own for the day. I set up the traps around my base and set down for a few hours of sleep. When I woke it was to the sound of a car door closing, the next sound I hear is a woman's voice.

"Now get out of here you freak," the woman said.

"But Mommy-," a little voice said it was high pitched and it sounded so upset.

"Don't 'Mommy' I am no longer your Mommy, now get out of here," the woman said then getting back into the car and sped off.

I snuck over to where I could see the kid that was just abandoned, it was a kid of about three or four, though he was a bit unusual. The kid was a mutant, a cat mutant, with black fur and a white diamond on his chest. The kid had big bright blue eyes, that was filled with tears.

I walked closer to him and knelled down to his level, "Hey little guy what's your name?"

The kid raised his head and looked at the giant turtle kneeling down in front of him.

"M-my n-name is S-skyler," the kid said bringing his paw to his face to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"Hey Skyler I'm going to take care of you from now on okay?" I asked opening my arms for the cat mutant to enter on his own terms.

"Really? Like a Daddy? I've always wanted a Daddy," Skyler asked getting up and walked into my arms, I picked up the boy and walked back to my camp.

"Yeah I can be like a Dad to you," I said hugging the child to my chest, I had made it back to my camp and set the child down on the pallet and laid down as well. I was about noon, so we had a few more hours of sleep we could catch up on some sleep. I pulled the child into my chest and cuddled him close, the boy fell asleep wrapped in the arms of his new Daddy, he started purring. I smiled and fell asleep as well.

THE OLDER TURTLES

Leo had just torn off the paper of the count down, it had been a week since Mikey had left the lair in dead silence. He sighed and looked down at the paper in his hand, he set it down on the shelf and looked at the picture on the wall next to the shelf. It was always a reminder of how he had messed up and ran off his baby brother, he would always look at the picture and remember how awful he had treated his little brother to the point he had left. Leo sighed and wrote a message to Mikey in the note book and sat down to watch some t.v.

Raph was in his room reading one of his magazines with Spike on his shoulder, his eyes drifted to the picture on his side table. He sighed and set the magazine down on the bed and picked up the picture. He held it up and slid a finger down the picture frame. He remembered the last moment with his little brother was here, him leaving in dead silence, bag slung across his shell, disappearing into the tunnels. Raph set the picture back down and picked up Spike and walked out to the kitchen and got a lettuce leaf to feed his pet.

Donnie was sitting in front of the broken screen of the computer in front of him, Splinter had found out about his idea to track Mikey, and destroyed the screen and said that he was not to try to track Mikey. Splinter was tracking Mikey's spirit and keeping tabs on his life. Donnie looked to the right and saw the picture of him and Mikey on his desk, and hung his head and banged his head on his desk, and sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Donnie got up and walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Leo and leaned his head down on Leo's shoulder. Leo wrapped an arm around his little brother and hugged him.

The three were completely lost with out one of the four that they grew up with, and never wanted to be separated ever again, once Mikey came back they would never let him go again.

MIKEY

MIKEY'S P.O.V.

I was walking along the highway to highbridge park to cross into the Bronx, there was a smaller bridge under the bigger bridge and that was the one I was aiming for. I had Skyler perched on my shoulder and was having a deep conversation about colors that Skyler liked. Apparently Skylers favorite color was green last week, now it's orange.

I kept walking until we came across a clearing, it was starting to become light out and we needed to get some sleep. So I set up the pallet and set Skyler down on the blanket and went to set up the traps around our base. When I came back to the clearing Skyler had got out the stuffed bear out and was hugging it. I smiled and sat down next to the little cat mutant, I crossed my legs and started to meditate.

I knew that father was checking up on me through my spirit, so I started to meditate every morning to send my father a message that I am safe and a mental picture of my general location so that he could know that I was okay and safe. Afterwards I would work on some of my katas and then lay down next to Skyler and pull him into my arms and fall asleep listening to his purrs.

It took a few days, to make it to the bridge I wanted to cross, but it was just turning to day light, so decided to set up camp before making our way across the bridge. I set up everything for Skyler to lay down and fell asleep cuddling with the teddy bear that I had given him. I sat down and started to meditate, connecting with Master Splinter's spirit and reassuring him that I was okay and safe.

I opened my I eyes and started my katas, that's when I heard the footsteps coming closer to the clearing, I wasn't to worried my traps should stop them, but I looked to Skyler and got a little panicked. I relaxed from my position and sneak through the foliage, looking for the person walking through the forest.

I finally found him, he was a lizard like mutant about my age probably older then me, he had light blue scales from his neck down his body, with yellow stripes and white spots going down his back. His hands and feet had a red color to them with red also on his nose going over his bright gold eyes. His stomach being a white color as well, he had two black collar bands around his neck. I stared thinking about revealing myself to him, I shifted a little caught in my thoughts, and I stepped on a stick. It startled me back to the present and I looked down at the stick, then back up to the lizard mutant.

"Who's there?" the lizard called out looking my direction.

I shrunk back behind the tree I was hiding behind, before revealing myself, I stepped out from behind the tree and waved at the new mutant, smiling nervously.

"Hello, my name is Jordan what's your's?" the mutant asked his tail tip flicking.

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," I said going in front of the tree I had been hiding behind before. "What are you doing out here?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I ran from my parent's when I got taken by these really weird creatures, the poured this weird glowing ooze on me and turned me into my pet lizard, I was then able to escape them. I knew my parents wouldn't like what I had just become so I took a few of my belongings and a credit card of my mom's and ran from them. Was thinking about leaving New York, but ran into you. What about you what you doing out here?" Jordan asked.

"I'm out here to get away from my family for a bit, they were telling me repeatedly that they didn't want me around or have any time for me any more, so I asked my Dad if I could travel for a bit, and he said yes. I found a mutant cat abandoned by his mother about a week ago," I Said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow, do you mind if I come along?" Jordan asked stepping closer to me.

"I don't mind it be nice to have a friend tagging along with me," I said smiling up at the lizard mutant, and started off for the campsite. I was tired now, it being noon by the time we were able to make it back, so I laid down next to the sleeping child and hugged him to my chest and fell asleep listening to his purrs. I never noticed Jordan laying down on the other side of Skyler and curling his tail over the both of us, falling asleep himself.

THE OLDER TURTLES

LEO'S P.O.V.

I sat in front of the T.V watching the news hoping that nothing is said about a mutant turtle being found when April comes in to the lair holding a bag of groceries. I stood up to help her carry everything in, and put it away.

"Thanks April for coming down here with these," I said putting away the milk into the fridge.

"It's no problem, though it would be nice to know what you needed before hand," the girl said laughing.

"Yeah usually Mikey is the one to make the list, he usually is the one cooking so, we never really needed to keep track of all that," I said sighing afterwards.

"Oh sorry I know how much you miss him," April said turning back to the mutant turtle behind her.

"It's fine April, just tired is all I haven't been able to sleep well knowing my little brother is out there, and could be in trouble with no back up," I said with a little smile on my face.

"Oh why don't you go get some sleep, I'll cook something and wake you when it's ready," April said pushing the turtle towards the bedrooms.

"No I can't, I need to watch the news so that I know if Mikey is okay," I said scared that when I fell asleep Mikey could be found and taken somewhere and experimented on.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll watch the news as well so I can wake you if Mikey is found at any point, okay?" April asked still trying to push me to my room.

"You promise that you will?" I asked turning my head to look behind me at the red head.

"yes I promise now get going," April said, pushing me even further down the hall.

I walked into my room and laid down, covered up and fell asleep, dreaming about the day Mikey comes back.

RAPH'S P.O.V.

I stumbled out my room Spike sitting on my shoulder, and headed to the kitchen to get my turtle his lettuce for his lunch while making myself some lunch as well. I walked in to see April sitting at the table on her phone.

"Hey April, what's going on?" I asked rummaging around in the fridge for Spike's lettuce.

"Oh I'm looking up recipe's I'll be making you dinner tonight while Leo is sleeping," the red head said scrolling through her phone.

"Oh you finally got him to sleep I think he has only got maybe a few hours of sleep this week," I said setting Spike on the table, with a plate of leaves in front of him.

"Yeah it took me promising to make dinner and watching the news for any mention of Mikey," April said setting her phone down on the table, and watching the red banded turtle make a sandwich for his lunch.

"Oh is that all, trust me I know Splinter is keeping tabs on Mikey through meditation if Leo thought for two seconds on why Master Splinter isn't to worried about Mikey because he connects with his spirit every day. I go by how Master Splinter is feeling everyday, if he's not worried, I'm not worried," I said chewing on my sandwich.

"Huh that's a good way to deal with the stress, now to get Leo to see it that way," April said chuckling.

"Yeah," I said finishing my sandwich and picking up Spike and heading back to my room.

DONNIE'S P.O.V.

I walked out of my lab a little crestfallen on not being able to check on my little brother the way I want to. I walked over to the kitchen to make me some lunch, I saw April in the kitchen watching the news on her phone and making something in a bowl next to her.

"O-oh h-hey April didn't know you were here," I stuttered out stopping dead in my tracks.

"Oh hey Donnie I'm making a cake for tonight along with dinner I've already told my aunt about staying over at a friends house and not to worry about me," April said turning a page in the notebook to her side.

"R-really where's Leo and Raph?" I asked turning behind me to see if they were in the living room, they weren't in there.

"Leo is in his room sleeping, and Raph is in his room doing goodness know's what," April said adding another ingredent to the batter in the bowl.

"Oh you got Leo to sleep that's good he's been worrying me lately," I said making a sandwich for lunch.

"It took me agreeing to watch the news for any sightings of mutant turtles and me telling him that I would make dinner for you guys," the red head said turning to the purple banded turtle.

"Huh, well okay then I hope you have everything you need April, if not let me know and I'll watch the food while you get the ingredient," I said going to leave the kitchen.

"Okay Donnie thanks," April said.

"Welcome," I said walking back to my lab.

MIKEY

MIKEY'S P.O.V.

We were standing at the edge of the river trying to figure out how to cross with no humans seeing us and safely. I wanted to swim, but I'm the only one of use that is a creature that likes water, so I was looking underneath the bridge. I noticed the poles crisscrossing the bottom of the bridge. That gave me an idea.

"Hey Jordan come here," I said turning back to the lizard that was keeping the small kitten away from the edge of the water.

"What is it Mikey?" The lizard asked holding Skyler and walking closer.

"See that those poles would be able to hold us, if we do things right," I said pointing up to the bridge.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Jordan asked.

"I'm going to tie Skyler to me and you secure the bag so it doesn't fall off, and we'll cross the bridge with the poles," I said bringing out some rope and wrapping it around me, and tying skyler securely to my chest. Then Jordan slipped the bag off my shoulder and secured it to himself using some more rope.

"Okay ready let's do this," I said grinning up at the lizard mutant and climbed up to the top and walk across the top poles. I looked behind me to see how Jordan was doing grinning at him and turned back around to climb down to the other side of the bridge. Once we were all back on solid ground Skyler standing next to me and the bag around Jordan's shoulder, we started on our way once again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WITH THE THE OLDER TURTLES ( WINTER )

Leo was just leaving his room rubbing his eyes seeing April coming into the lair with bags of groceries and heading to the kitchen. Leo followed her in and started to help put away the food.

"So any news on Mikey on T.V?" Leo asked looking up at the red head putting away the milk.

"Nope no news today," April said turning to the blue banded turtle, he had calmed a bit on Mikey being out on his own now, he will sleep and eat regularly. Leo set about getting some cereal for breakfast. In walked Raph and Donnie getting breakfast and sitting and having a family when the T.V gave a warning. The group ran out to the living to see what was happening.

What it showed was a blizzard warning, and with this every one's blood ran cold. Leo ran to the dojo, and stood behind his father.

"Father there is a blizzard coming is there any way to warn Mikey about that?" Leo asked sitting next to his father.

"No my son there is no way to warn him we will only be able to pray that he is okay," the rat said looking down at the blue banded turtle.

"Oh that's not good, what do we do sensei?" the turtle asked looking down at his knees.

"We can only hope he will be okay, though keep in mind that with this storm your brother will be late coming home," Splinter said lowering his head.

"yes Sensei, I will," Leo said getting up and leaving the dojo.

He told the others what Splinter had told him everybody huddled around the T.V and watched everything they could about the storm coming.

WITH MIKEY

I was sleeping when I heard a rustling sound off to the side of the clearing that Jordan, Skyler and I were camping in. I lifted my head and looked over to Jordan to see if he heard it. His head was lifted he looked down to the slumbering kitten snuggled between us hugging the teddy bear to his chest, then back to me,. I nodded and got up as softly as I could and snuck around and found a woman running into the forest holding a woven basket, she was looking behind herself. She paused by a large bush and set the basket down in the bush and stroked the lid of the basket. She was startled by the snapping of a branch she stood and ran away. I waited to see if I could see the person chasing the woman. I couldn't, but I did go down to the basket that the girl had left behind. I lifted the lid off the top and saw a little baby in the basket, sleeping holding a little stuffed rabbit in his hands. Though he was a little odd for a child, he was a mutant,a rabbit mutant. This was probably the reason for him to be abandoned. I looked around once more before scooping up the child and raced back to the clearing and setting the child down on the pallet.

Jordan sat up softly settling Skyler down on the pallet, he stood and walked over.

"It was a lady running through the forest, I think her partner didn't much care for his transformationso she had to leave him out here," I said setting the basket down on the pallet and opening it to show off the little newborn baby rabbit mutant, wrapped in a fluffy light blue blanket and holding a stuffed rabbit to his chest, his other hand up at his mouth sucking on his thumb.

"That's not cool, so we going to take him in?" Jordan asked sitting down next to me his tail curling around my shell.

"Yeah I just don't know how to get any of the stuff that a new born needs," I said rubbing the rim of the basket.

"So what are we going to name him?" Jordan asked.

"I was thinking Antonello, because I want to keep the tradition of naming us after Italian artists," I said picking up the young rabbit and settling him down next to the small kitten and laying down for the night, waiting for Jordan to come back in the morning with the supplies he had ran off to get.

I woke to snow being blown into my face, I looked up and saw the storm clouds coming, that wasn't good. I roused Jordan to help hunt down a cave to bunker down in and wait out the storm.

I packed up the stuff that Jordan had bought for Tony the little rabbit that I had found. I packed up the packet of diapers that, should last us through our stay out here, the bottles that we had cleaned out and the pre-made bottles that we had stashed just for when Tony woke in the middle of the night, and the wipes. I grabbed Tony while Jordan picked up Skyler and we ran trying to find shelter from the storm.

We had been lucky to find a abandoned house out in the forest and we set up there with some fire wood and putting to pallet down for the duration of our stay here. Jordan set Skyler down and went to see if there was any fire wood around luckily there was. I set about starting something to eat and making Tony's bottle. Once done we all sat down and ate and laughed waiting out the storm.

WITH THE OLDER TURTLES

It was a three days after the year that Mikey was supposed to be gone, Leo was watching the news and waiting for his brothers to join him, he looked up from the T.V to see Raph coming out of his room and Donnie leaving his lab walking over to him. They sat down next to him ready for if Mikey comes through the door.

It was midday when there was a sound coming from the sewers outside the entrance to the lair. Leo stood a ray of hope lighting inside of him, warming him from the inside out.

Raph heard the laugh that could only come from Mikey along with a couple other voices. Raph stood next to Leo waiting for Mikey to walk through the entrance of their home.

Donnie stood behind Leo and Raph waiting for Mikey and who ever was with him to come through the turnstiles, he couldn't wait to see his little brother again, to see his smile or his bright blue eyes again.

WITH MIKEY

I was walking through the sewers with Jordan next to me Skyler on my hip and Jordan carrying Tony and the diaper bag that he had bought, it was a light blue color with rabbits and kittens on it. I was holding the shoulder bag.

"So Daddy, where we going again?" Skyler asked playing with the short tails on my mask.

"We are going home now, we are going to see your uncles, my brothers, and your grandfather, my father," I said shifting Skyler closer to me.

"So will your dad let me stay with you guys?" Jordan asked shifting closer to me and his tail winding around my shell.

"Of course he will once he learns of all you did for me out there he will let you stay," I said bumbling into him and laughing when he did the same only a little harder making me stumble. He caught me and we continued.

I saw the entrance to my home, wondering if my brothers were waiting for me or if they were getting along better without me there. I stopped for a minute looked over at Jordan and smiled I had someone on my side this time I could do this.

The first thing I saw when I walked in was my brothers converged in the living room watching the doorway. That made me smile, set down Skyler and ran over to them to give them a hug. It felt good being surrounded by my brothers once more, feeling their arms around me once more, felt really, really good.

"Hey guys it's great to see you again, I want to introduce a few mutants to ya," I said leaving my brother's arms and walking back over to Skyler and picking him up.

LEO

It was wonderful to see Mikey come through the entrance, though a little shocking to see him with a kid on his hip, and a lizard mutant behind him carrying a baby in his arms. I didn't have much time to dwell on that because Mikey launched himself into our arms after setting the child down. Then all I could focus on was that my little brother was home and in my arms. I knew one thing at that time I was never letting him go again.

Though that moment ended with Mikey pulling away saying he wanted to introduce the mutants he came in with.

"This little one is Skyler I was in a reservation when a mother came through and abandoned him because he was mutated into a kitten," Mikey said picking up Skyler again and walking over to the lizard mutant. My hackles rose when I saw the tail curl around Mikey's shell, what was that about?

I heard Raph growling next to me and I looked over to see him glaring at the lizard's tail around Mikey, so I wasn't the only one upset about that. I grinned at that and looked back over to Mikey.

"This is Jordan he ran from his home and was captured by the Kraang and mutated into his pet lizard," Mikey said not noticing the reactions of his brother's to what Jordan was doing. I then had a thought, this was not the only time Jordan had wrapped his tail around Mikey, this was a normal accurance, that made me narrow my eyes even more. Though I tried to hide it from Mikey, and smiled when he handed over Skyler to me.

I gladly took him and held him to my chest and smiled when he took my bandanna tails in his hand then promptly started to tangle them together.

"And this is Antonello, or Tony for short, his mother was being hunted and had to leave him behind, so we took him in," Mikey said holding up the baby who was a rabbit mutant with floppy ears and about this time he opened his eyes, they were a bright grass green color. I smiled at him and reached my free hand over and stroked an ear, it flicked and he looked up at me, tilting his head, and smiled.

"So what's been going on around here?" Mikey asked setting Tony back into Jordan's arms and taking Skyler back.

"Nothing much, just taking out the kraang wherever we can," Raph said walking closer and tickling Skyler under the chin. The little cat mutant giggled and swatted at the hand that was in front of him.

Mikey smiled and started into the living room and looked around.

"Hey where's Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

MIKEY'S P.O.V.

"Master Splinter went to his room, he had a feeling you would want to talk to us first so said to send you in when you were done talking to us," Leo said walking behind me.

"Oh okay Skyler you stay out here okay, I'll be right back," I said turning to set the little kitten down on the couch.

"Okay daddy, see you soon," Skyler said waving a small paw at me.

I turned and headed for my father's room, but I saw the looks on my bro's faces, the were so shocked.

"What did he just call you?" Donnie asked taking a half step back.

"Daddy!" Skyler said standing up on the couch to see over the back of it, his arms holding his body up, and his tail waving slowly behind him.

"That's what I thought he said," Donnie said softly turning a little pale.

"Yeah he wanted a dad so I agreed," I said turning to go to the dojo once more.

I opened the door to see my father and sensei sat in front of his shrine, eyes closed. I walked up and sat down next to him, and waited, this trip helped with my patience also traveling with kids helped as well.

"Hello Michelangelo, how was your trip?" Splinter asked looking down to his youngest son.

"It was wonderful Master Splinter, I made a friend while I was out he was kidnapped by the Kraang and turned into his pet after he had ran from his home, I also rescued two mutant children and have taken them in to raise them," I said looking up at my father's kind brown-red eyes.

"Is that so my son, and this friend is he still here?" the rat asked.

"Yeah he doesn't have a home any more Sensei, I was hoping he could stay here with us, I mean I owe my life to him, he saved me on many occasions out there," I said remembering the times that my life could have ended.

"Really well I would like to him and my new grandchildren," my father said standing up.

"Okay, come on," I said also standing and walking out of the dojo straight to the couch to pick up Skyler, the small kitten giggling when I threw him in the air a little before holding him to my chest. I then waved for Jordan to join me, when he did I waved to my dad.

"This is my dad, he wanted to meet ya," I said looking to Jordan then to my dad, feeling Jordan's tail once more around my shell.

"Hello, sir it's very nice to finally have a face to the name, I have heard many good things about you," Jordan said bowing to my dad, since his hands were full at the moment with Tony.

"As have I about you," Splinter said turning to me. "So this is one of the kids you took in Michelangelo?"

"Yeah this is Skyler," I said holding him out to let Master Splinter take a look at the little one. He took the small kitten into his arms and smiled cradling him in his right arm. "And this is Tony," I said picking up the now a wake Rabbit out of Jordan's arms.

"Well, they are certainly young how did you come across them?" Splinter asked looking back down to Skyler as he yawned.

So explained in greater detail what happened when I came across all three mutants. Leo's reaction to what Skyler's mother had said to him was funny, he looked so shocked. Once done explaining I looked back to my dad to see his reaction.

"Well you did a very good thing Michelangelo, but I believe it is bed time for everybody here," Splinter said gesturing to the sleeping three year old in his arms.

"Yeah we should get some sleep, we have been up for the past two days now," I said taking the kitten from Master Splinter's arms and tucked him close to my plastron, where he snuggled closer in. Jordan dug around in the bag on my side and brought out the stuffed bear, and tucked it into Skyler's arms.

"Why were you up for two day's Mikey?" Donnie asked coming closer.

"Oh because one I was late on the deadline for returning thanks to that blizzard, and I really wanted to get home for two," I said looking towards Donnie. I started to walk to my room, when I had great idea. "Hey why don't we all sleep out here?" I asked turning back to my brothers.

"Yeah that sounds like a wonderful idea Mikey," Leo said.

RAPH'S P.O.V.

When Mikey suggested sleeping in the living room with everybody, I was happy to hear that, this way I could keep an eye on that lizard mutant. Wrapping his tail around Mikey like that was not cool. I ran off to grab all the blankets I could I saw Donnie doing the same with the pillows, I dropped off a load watching Mikey make a nest for Skyler and Tony in the center, bringing the bag around to bring out his blankets and pillows he had in it, on the second load I saw Leo helping set up a nest in the living room, with Jordan off to the side setting both bags down next to the nest, the diaper bag closer to it. He then grabbed a few bottles and the formula from in the bag. On my last trip I didn't see Jordan anywhere, with all the pillows and blankets here I watched as Leo and Mikey fix up the nest and Jordan coming out of the kitchen with some bottles made.

Once the nest was finished I crawled in to lay next to Mikey on his left with the kids sleeping on Mikey's other side. On the opposite side was Jordan. Above the kids was Leo with his head next to Mikey's, and under the kids was Donnie.

LEO'S P.O.V.

I woke early, nobody was awake, I looked around and saw April at the door. I stood and walked over to her gesturing for her to be quiet, and led her to the kitchen. April tiptoed through the living room stopping when she saw the new mutants, and Mikey was home. That explained the sleeping pile in the living room. Once we made it to the kitchen Leo started on breakfast, during the year that Mikey was gone I learned how to cook, it was a little hard to have April cook every meal that wasn't take out, so I took it upon myself to learn, with April helping me.

We fell into the normal rhythm, me getting ingredients ready and her setting the table, I have come a long way on cooking, now the toaster doesn't hate me anymore, and I know how too work the stove. So I went with making pancakes, Mikey's favorite breakfast.

"So who were the new mutants?" April asked sitting down at the table.

"Oh they're some mutants Mikey met on his trip, the lizard mutant is Jordan," here I scowled at the thought of the lizard. "The cat is a three year old kitten mutant named Skyler, Mikey found him abandoned by his mother, and the rabbit mutant is Antonello, or Tony, he was left by his mother because she was being hunted, so Mikey took them in," I said flipping the first pancake, and stirring some eggs.

"Awe that was nice of him," April said.

"Yeah, though I am not thrilled with one thing that Jordan does," I said pouring more batter on the pan.

"what's that Leo?" The red head asked.

"He wraps his tail around Mikey anytime he is next to him, it's irritating to see, even more so because Mikey doesn't even seem to notice that he does that," I said putting another pancake on the stack that I was making next to me. I set the eggs in a bowl and April set it on the table.

"Well I could ask him about it, this way it's just a curious question and not an overprotective older brother trying to cause trouble," April said standing up.

"Really you would do that for me?" I asked putting even more batter in the pan.

"Yeah, hey did you guys have a highchair growing up? We're going to need one for Skyler," April said walking to the door.

"Um I don't know honestly, you should ask Master Splinter when he wakes," I said setting the last of the pancakes on the plate. I started making some bacon then, and some sausage.

"Ask me what?" Splinter asked walking into the kitchen about that time.

"If you had a highchair for us, when we were little, we are going to need one for Skyler," I said putting the tea kettle on.

"yes I did how do you think I got Michelangelo to sit still at the table, when he was little?" Splinter asked laughing a little at the end.

"Where would it be? I can go get it," April asked.

"It would be in the room we use for storage next to the lab," Splinter said sitting down with Leo handing him a cup of tea.

"Alright be right back," April said leaving the kitchen heading to the room that we stored everything in.

I had everything set up when Raph came in, soon followed by Mikey, holding Tony.

MIKEY'S P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen following the smell of breakfast being cooked, then I froze. Leo was at the stove scooping the pans off the stove top.

"Leo when did you learn to cook?" I asked sitting down near the edge of the table.

"During the time you were gone, we couldn't live off take out and April couldn't cook for us all the time, so I had her teach me the basics of cooking," Leo said setting a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Yeah that makes sense, thanks," I said taking a sip.

I stood once more to make a bottle for Tony as he was starting to wake up, that was before Leo sat me back down and made it for me.

"Leo you realize I can do that myself right?" I asked as April comes in carrying a highchair and setting down next to me at the other side of the table.

"I know Mikey, just let me do this okay, please," Leo pleaded looking over his shoulder at me.

"Fine," I said shifting Tony to be held in only one arm and getting some pancakes, eggs, and sausage on my plate then making one for Skyler and setting it on the table the highchair had. Just in time to Jordan walked in holding a sleepy looking kitten, I shifted Tony into Jordan's arms and took Skyler, setting him into the chair and pushing the tray closer to him. He dug into the food and soon a sippy cup of orange juice set in front of him. I looked up to see Raph sitting down on the other side of me.

"Thanks Raph," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah figured there would be a sippy cup for him in the bag, so went ahead and made him something," Raph said head tilted away from me.

I snickered at that and passed the bottle to Jordan when Leo handed it to me. I started to eat watching Jordan expertly use his tail as another hand to feed Tony with. It always amazed me, once Tony was fed Jordan shifted him to one arm and started to eat more quickly, his tail once more curling around me. I had asked why he did that once, his explanation was a good one so it never bothered me.

"Hey Jordan right?" April asked looking up at him from her food.

"Yeah," Jordan said putting another fork full into his mouth.

"I was just wondering about the tail, why do you wrap it around Mikey like that?" April asked setting her fork down, I noticed Leo and Raph looking up as well.

"Because this way I don't have to worry about where Mikey is at all times I can keep a better eye my surroundings and where Skyler is if he's walking at the time," Jordan explained the same way he had for me, I grinned at the looks on everybody's faces. Leo and Raph looked like they swallowed a lemon, Donnie looked thoughtful about the reason behind the gesture, April had squealed talking about how cute that was, and Master Splinter looked like he knew that was why the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DONNIE'S P.O.V.

Once everyone was done eating breakfast, we all moved to living room and sat in a cluster on the pallet we had made last night. It was Leo on one side with Mikey next to him, I sat next to Mikey on his other side with Raph sitting behind Mikey leaning his shell on Mikey's. Jordan was off to one side still close enough to be able to hear what was going on. Skyler was sitting in the center of the bed watching some cartoon that Mikey had found for him, with Tony in Mikey's arms.

"Now I think it's time we talked about why you were out there Mikey," Leo said wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"There's really not much to talk about, Leo," Mikey said looking down at the baby rabbit, fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket.

"Yes there is Mikey, we ran you off and I wanted to apologize for how we been treating you Mikey, your just always so happy it was hard to see that we were hurting you," Leo said nuzzling into the leaf green turtle's neck. Raph had turned and pulled Mikey into his lap, with me on the other side leaning onto the emerald green shoulder my arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"Yeah Mike, what we did was not cool, and I'm sorry for yelling at ya, not just that day a year ago. but all the other times as well," Raph said setting his head on top of Mikey's.

"Me to Mikey, never meant to make you run away from us, do you forgive us?" I asked looking into my little brother's baby blue eyes.

"Of course I forgive you guys, the reason I left was because I needed to think about things, not because I was mad at you. Yeah I was hurt by what you said to me, but I just needed some space to think. Besides if I hadn't of gone out there, I never would have met Skyler, Jordan, or Tony," Mikey said smiling widely.

That made me grin as well and hugged the smaller turtle with Leo, and Raph as well. It felt good knowing that Mikey didn't hate us for what we did.

"Awe you guys look so cute," April said walking into the living room.

Her voice brought everybody back to reality, Raph pulled back and leaned back a bit resting his weight on his hands, Mikey still in his lap with Tony, I pulled back and leaned against Mikey's side bringing a hand over to soothe over Tony's head smiling when he snuffled and wiggled a bit. Leo had pulled back and turned over to the T.V, I looked over as well to see Space hero's was on. Of course.

"So Mikey, how 'bout telling us some highlights of you traveling," I asked turning back to the leaf green turtle.

MIKEY'S P.O.V

"Oh well let's see, how about that Jordan had taken us to the zoo," I said looking over at Donnie.

"Really, that sounds like fun Mikey," Leo said sitting closer to me.

"Yeah it was," I said remembering the animals we got to see.

_Me, Jordan, and Skyler had just stopped for the day after crossing the bridge, I was happier on this side of the bridge cause according to the map there were more places to stop. Jordan seemed to be happy about something, he wouldn't tell me what was up yet, but he promised to tell me soon so I let it go. I had just finished setting up the camp, and settled Skyler down for bed when Jordan came back a large smile on his face._

_"What's going on Jordan?" I asked sitting down getting ready to let Master Splinter know where I was._

_"Oh it's something I want to take you to, when it becomes dark, and no I will not tell you," Jordan said tilting his head towards me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. _

_"Oh is that so? Well let me get my training over with and we will go to sleep okay?" I asked settling down to meditate._

_Once night came, we cleaned the area to the point that there was no trace of our stay here. I picked up the bag, and Skyler who climbed up to my shoulders and settled there clinging to my head. Once ready to move out, Jordan taking the bag from me, Jordan lead us off to a destination that only he knew._

_It had taken two hours to get to where we were going, and once we made it, I was gobsmacked. It was a zoo, I had always wanted to go to one after I had seen it on T.V when I was little._

_"Are we really going to a zoo?" I asked looking to the taller reptile._

_"Yep, I thought you might like it," Jordan said looking down at me with a gentle smile._

_"I've always wanted to go to the zoo ever since I was little," I said jumping in place, grinning widely._

_"That's good, let's go, we're going to have to be careful though there's cameras everywhere," Jordan said walking up to the building._

_"Dude you obviously don't know me that well, I'm a ninja it's my job to never be seen," I said flicking bowing playfully, laughing when I straightened._

_"Well then Mr. Ninja show me how it's done then," the light blue lizard said jokingly, waving towards the building._

_"Fine I will," I said, smirking. I moved to tie Skyler to my plastron, then jumped to the buildings roof and into the facility. Taking note of all the cameras and their range of movement. Soon Jordan was sitting next to me waiting. _

_I jumped down on a pole and looked around there were signs telling which way each animal in the zoo was. (and since I have only been to a zoo once, I am not going to get everything right so bear with me) I really wanted to see the foxes they were one of my favorite animals, mainly because of the fact the fox is associated with mischief and pranks, two things that I associated with myself. Jordan had pulled out a camera from the bag that rested on his right side and smiled at me, he had also brought out a tripod to set the camera on. Skyler still on my plastron wiggled around at the new sounds that he could hear. We soon came across a building that said World of Birds. That sounded nice so we went in, we didn't get to see much as it was really dark in there, and most birds are awake during the day. So we left from there to continue through the park dodging the cameras that scanned the area. The next animal we came across was the Bison and seeing that they were awake to see them, one of the smaller ones came up to see us. Jordan set up the camera and took a picture with the bison. That's how it went, we went through the whole park taking pictures of all the animals we had come across and of us in front of the cages if the animals were awake. I did finally get to see a fox. It was so cute and fluffy. Jordan's favorite had been the wolves that we had come across. _

I finished off my tale, handing over the camera to Donnie.

"I was hoping you could print out the pictures on here," I said looking up at my purple banded brother.

"Of course Mikey I will, that's nice that Jordan took you there, I just wonder how did he know it was there," Donnie said taking the camera.

"Oh I used to live over that way before running away from my home, and then the Kranng," Jordan said shrugging looking over to the purple banded turtle.

"Why would you run from your parents?" April asked.

"They weren't the nicest people in the world, that's all I'm saying," Jordan said getting up and grabbing a bottle and headed to the kitchen.

"Mikey," Leo asked looking to me.

"Sorry not my story to tell, if he wants to tell you he can, not me I will not betray his trust," I said holding a squirming little rabbit in my arms.

"That's fine Mikey, how did you fare with the blizzard that came through?" Leo asked trying to help soothe the little one in my arms, Skyler turned around when he heard the crying of the rabbit.

"Hey Tony it's okay Papa will be back with your bottle soon, Daddy I'm hungry," Skyler said first to Tony then to me.

"Okay Skyler, let's get something to eat, then I'll continue my story okay?" I asked looking around at everyone.

They all agreed so we converged into the kitchen where Jordan took Tony and fed him his bottle while I made some sandwiched for us. I set Skyler down into the highchair and cut up the sandwich and a cup of juice in front of him. I then sat down setting a sandwich in front of Jordan and went to eat. When everybody was done we went back to the living room to continue story time.

This time I decided to sit next to Jordan, leaning into his side, his tail curling around me and setting Tony down into the center of the nest we still had yet to disassemble. My three bro's sat in front of us with April leaning into Donnie's side. Skyler had curled up next to Tony holding the stuffed bear to his chest and fell asleep as well.

"Okay so the blizzard, right?" I asked.

"Yeah the news said it would be a bad one," Leo said.

"Yeah the beginning woke us up, and we were lucky enough to find an abandoned cabin to stay in," I said

_once making it to the cabin I set about checking over Skyler and Tony, making sure they were unharmed. They were thank goodness. I looked around taking in our surroundings and our situation. Jordan was in the process of setting down the pallet, so I went looking for wood throughout the house, there was a lot of broken furniture that I could take apart and use as a fuel for the fire. Once that was taken care of, Jordan brought over the bag and I grabbed the hatchet and went to braking the wood to more manageable pieces, while Jordan started to settle the little ones to bed. _

_We laid down I next to Skyler, Jordan next to Tony our arms crossed over the kids, Jordan's tail going across all of us. We had been here for a day now waiting for the storm to pass when we heard a woman's voice arguing with someone. Jordan stood up and motioned for me to stay with the kids, I nodded and scooped up both the kids and headed to the kitchen it was off to the side of the living room. I set Skyler under the table and made a nest for Tony and set him down next to Skyler. I reached for my nunchucks, ready for anything. _

_Soon Jordan walked into the house calling out, I stuck my head out from the kitchen seeing Jordan standing in the living room, with a man and woman standing next to him._

_"Now remember you promised no freaking out," Jordan said turning to the couple._

_"We promise we will not freak out, please we just need a place to hunker down for the storm," the man said._

_That's when I stepped out from the kitchen motioning for Skyler to stay there. The woman saw me first and she startled a little, but kept her word on not freaking out. The man then looked at were his partner was and saw me he frowned._

_"Ya'll are just kids," the man said._

_"Yeah what of it?" I asked, insulted._

_"Nothing just an observation," he said._

_"Cool now we have two more to show you," I said turning back to the kitchen and reaching for Skyler while Jordan picked up Tony, we headed back to the living room and settled the kids down to sleep once more._

_"Well I think introductions are in order," I said turning to the couple in front of me. "My name is Michelangelo," I said._

_"My name is Jordan and these are our kids, Skyler the kitten, and Antonello, the rabbit," the lizard mutant said pointing to each child in turn._

_"My name is Jessica, and this is my husband, Jason," the girl said. _

_We spent two days with the couple, the had turned out to be very nice people who didn't care about appearances. We parted with the number of the couple so if we needed to contact them we could._

"Wow Mikey, that's amazing," Leo said smiling.

"Yeah it was a trip to remember, and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world," I said leaning more into Jordan's side, yawning.

"It's only 2 in the afternoon Mikey, what's got you so tired?" Donnie asked sitting up more.

"I just have to get used to sleeping at night again that's all Donnie, don't worry, how 'bout I start on some dinner? Leo you want to help me?" I asked looking over at my blue banded brother, who shot up instantly. We went into the kitchen to make dinner smiling and laughing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was late at night, the kids in the pallet in the kitchen sleeping, Master Splinter with the diaper bag and keeping an ear out for the two kids, while me and Jordan ventured topside to help scout for the kraang ship that Donnie had found. I was happy being back with my bros on a mission, April was on a roof tracking for the ship her father with her. Though Donnie had out done himself making a rocket launcher and bat wings for us to use. Though he didn't have any for Jordan, because he didn't know I would be coming home with him.

Jordan was with April keeping her safe while we looked for the stealth ship, we were launched into the air and set to hunt down the kraang. I was the one to find the ship, by running into it, whoops. Me and my bros climbed in and was watching the kraang, there was only two of them in the control system.

**JORDAN'S P.O.V.**

Me and April were stationed with her dad tracking the ship, hoping Mikey was okay. I watched as Mr. O'Neil scan the air looking for the stealth ship. That's when we saw it flicker in and out of existence, it seemed to freak out Mr. O'Neil. I watched it careen out of control with everybody still in it, my first thought was Mikey was he okay, then it immediately thought 'oh no.' Why you may ask? Well it started to rain mutagen canisters all over the ship still out of control scattered the canisters all over the city. Then one flew out of the ship, it was on the path of hitting April, I started to run to get her out of the way, when her father pushed me out of the way and blocked the canister, with his body. Not good.

Mr. O'Neil screamed from the burning of the transformation he was going through, I pulled April from his grip and shielded her just in case the new mutant would try to go after her. The red headed man fell from the roof of the building startling some bats. Then he came back a mutant between bat and human, it was terrifying to see. I stood in front of the girl that Mikey had asked me to protect, if it hadn't been for Mikey I wouldn't be here, but I owe a lot to Mikey he gave me a purpose again. The mutant flew down claws gleaming in the moonlight, I whipped my tail catching his chest, making him careen to the left, missing us by an inch. I backed April to a storage room that was on the roof and shielded her.

I stood ready for another attack from the mutant, he swooped down I ducked the claws and whipped my tail once more, catching his head. This time he was able to catch a hold of April, and lifted off with her in his arms. I narrowed my eyes and ran after her. It was during the run when I ran into Mikey and his brothers. I explained what was going on, Donnie freaking out on what happened, weird. Even I don't freak out like that about Mikey, I know that Mikey is capable of getting out of trouble, I just like helping him. We had decided to head back to the lair and regroup.

"We need a way to trap Mr. O'Neil," Leo said sitting on the bench in the living room, we had moved Tony and Skyler to Mikey's room so we wouldn't disturb their sleep. Something me and Mikey need as well.

"I know Leo, but how do you catch a bat?" Mikey asked sitting on the pile of blankets and pillows.

"Well in order to catch any animal is to lure it with food," I said sitting next to Mikey my tail around his shell, Mikey leaning onto my shoulder.

"Food that's it, um what do bats eat?" Leo asked looking to the purple banded turtle.

"Well they eat mice and other small invertebrates, and bugs they love to eat bugs," Donnie said looking over to Leo from the other side of the bench in the pit.

"Well where are we going to get a giant bug?" Raph asked sitting on the blanket-pillow nest on Mikey's other side.

Everybody looked at certain point in the room, then Mikey perked up.

"What if one of us dresses up as a bug, we can fly around like one and attract Mr. O'Neil?" Mikey asked looking around his brothers.

"Mikey that's a good idea, but who would where the costume, and before you say you Mikey, no you and Jordan are staying here and catching up on your sleep. You look exhausted, you would get hurt," Leo said raising my respect for him a notch.

"But Leo I'm okay," Mikey said.

"No you are not Mikey, come on lets go lay down with the kids and get some sleep, they can take care of a mutant bat, okay?" I asked leading Mikey to his room and laying down on the bed next to the wall, no matter how stealthy Mikey thinks he is he would still wake me up trying to get off the bed if he is next to the wall.

"Fine Jordan," Mikey said yawning through it, he laid down and closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

I laid down on the other side of the kids and wrapped my tail around everybody, my arm connecting to Mikey's. I fell asleep like that wrapped around my new family, one that would never abandon me.

**LEO'S P.O.V.**

It was nice to have Jordan around to keep an eye on Mikey, after observing him for the day, I decided to give the lizard mutant a chance, he seemed to really care for my little brother. Though they didn't act like a couple it was confusing. Like when I had asked Jordan to watch April's back on the roof top, he scoffed and said he wanted to stay with Mikey, then Mikey had pulled him aside and asked him to watch over April while we fought on the ship. He agreed to Mikey, weird but I got what I wanted. Now he is making him sleep, he's okay in my books now. Soon we had the decoy we decided to just make an entire bug instead of a costume for one of us to wear.

RAPH'S P.O.V.

I was the one carrying the decoy, it was hanging from a pulley system that was wrapped around my shell. My thoughts drifted to the two mutants we had left behind in the lair. Jordan was turning out to be able to handle Mikey, something we had trouble with for a while, Mikey has so much energy that it was hard to get him to sit still, or even to go to sleep at a reasonable time. Jordan seemed to be able to do that, which was good at least there is another person, so to speak, watching out for my baby bro. We caught sight of Mr. O'Neil. I lured him away from the building he was resting on while Leo and Donnie went to get April off the roof. Once they were all clear I dropped the decoy and flew over to them, landing next to April and led her back to the lair with my brothers following behind us. When we walked in it was to see Mikey leaving the kitchen holding Tony and a bottle.

"Mikey what are you doing up?" Leo asked walking up to him.

"Just getting a bottle for Tony, then heading back to bed," Mikey said giving the squirming baby the bottle.

"I wanted to say thanks for saving me guys, but how did the mutagen get loose?" April asked looking at everyone.

**MIKEY'S P.O.V.**

I looked at my bro's. They hadn't told her? I saw them shaking their heads at me not to say anything about it to her. I shook my head and looked to the red head girl.

"April I want you to listen to me. It was my fault that the mutagen got loose during the fight the hatch that was carrying the canisters got opened somehow and I didn't realize that, I hit a button and the canisters got loose and fell, we tried to catch them, but the kraang had surprise for us, a gorilla like robot that was shooting at us, I am sorry that I mutated your father, but do not blame my brother's for it. I don't care if you hate me for it, just leave my brothers out of it," I said walking away after having my say. I entered the room laid Tony down next to Jordan and laid back down to sleep a little more.

**DONNIE'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Mikey walked back to his room, holding the sleeping baby, the door snapped closed behind him. April stood there her mouth hung open, Mikey sounded so serious and tired when he was talking to April.

"Guys is what he says true it was you that dropped all that mutagen, you mutated my father?" April asked looking to me and Leo.

"Well yes it is April I am so sorry and I will do everything to get your father back to normal," I said twiddling my fingers together.

"Look I'm taking this in, give me a few days to think and I'll call you okay?" April asked walking to the exit of the lair.

"Yeah that's fine call if you need us okay," Leo said turning to his room, checking on Mikey and Jordan before entering his room. Raph doing the same, I walked over to my lab to start on making some retromutagen for Mr. O'Neil.

MIKEY'S P.O.V

I woke early in the morning thanks to Tony squirming around, I picked him up and headed to the kitchen making a bottle for him. Once done I headed to the dojo seeing father meditating. I sat next to him feeding Tony his bottle, Splinter opened his eyes and looked down me, I looked up smiling at my dad.

Soon it was time for breakfast, I headed to the kitchen setting Tony down in Jordan's arms, taking Skyler and setting him into the highchair. I started on some french toast for breakfast, Leo starting on some eggs, and bacon. It was nice to have someone in the kitchen to help, and not cause a fire just by looking at an appliance. As soon as breakfast was done, we set everything down and ate.

"So what did April say when I left last night?" I asked around a fork full of eggs.

"She said she needed some time to think about things," Leo said.

"Well that makes since," I said nodding thoughtfully. "So do you guys want to help me make a room for Tony and Skyler?" I asked looking around at my bros. Who nodded looking excited.

"Mikey where we will we put their room?" Raph asked.

"I was thinking about the room at the end of the hallway," I said standing and cleaning my plate, as well as Skyler's tray.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea my son, but you will need beds and other such furniture," Dad said eating the last of his cheesy eggs.

"Yeah, we will," I said tilting my head thinking where I could get something for the kids.

"I would love to make the furniture Mikey, just find a design you want and I will make it for you," Donnie said.

"Thanks Donnie," I said grinning at him.

I took Skyler and headed to the living room and set him down, I reached for the bag, not realizing that I didn't have it. I looked around seeing it on the far side of the living room. I blinked startled, that bag was always next to me, why was it over there? I stood and grabbed the bag and brought it back to the bench, Jordan sat next to me and I leaned against his shoulder. I brought out my sketch book out and started drawing up a bed and crib for the kids.

"What you drawing Mikey?" Donnie asked sitting on my other side.

"I'm drawing the beds for the kids," I said drawing the crib for Tony. I wanted it to resemble a forest, I would paint it for him, but I couldn't build it. Soon I was done with the picture, Skyler's was a nest like bed, he likes to curl up like a cat, so I wanted something he could grow into, it never getting to small or uncomfortable. I handed the page to Donnie, who took it and looked it over, he smiled and headed to his lab. I turned to my two other brothers.

"So I need to go to the dump and get a few things you want to come along?" I asked smiling at them.

"Of course Mikey," Leo said standing next to me.

"Yeah, but what about them?" Raph asked pointing to Jordan, Tony, and Skyler.

"Jordan would you mind staying with the kids while me and my bro's go to the dump?" I asked looking towards the mutant lizard.

"Of course Mikey, take your time, me and the kids will be fine, go have a good time with your brothers," Jordan said waving at me smiling.

"See taken care of Jordan will be able to care for them," I said grabbing the bag and emptying it of all the things Jordan would need for the kids and put over my shoulder, ready to leave. I gave Skyler a hug and kiss to his furry head, kissed Tony's head as well, and hugged Jordan. We left to the dump, while walking I wrote down the things I would need for the boy's room.

"So what are we going to get from the dump Mikey?" Leo asked walking next to me Raph in front of us.

"Well we need to get some blankets and sheets and pillows for the beds, and some toys for the boys. Jordan is going out tonight to get the diapers and other things we can't get from the dump," I said looking over to Leo.

"How is he going to get that stuff?" Raph asked looking behind himself to look at his little brother.

"Well his real mom had set up a bank account for him she had put all of her money into it when she passed," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We finally made it to the dump. we had to be extra careful getting here as it is the middle of the day. We had split up to look more. I had found all the blankets in order to cushion Skyler's nest bed and the bed set for Tony's crib. Leo had found a bunch of toys for both kids, and Raph had found a wagon that was slightly rusted on the corners. I grinned this would work for a while.

**DONNIE'S P.O.V.**

I had just finished constructing the bed frames for both kids, now I just needed some help to get them to the room that Mikey wanted them in. I saw Jordan in the living room, Tony lying in a nest sleeping, Jordan and Skyler playing off to the side. I smiled it was a sweet sight to see, Jordan seems to really care for the boys and Mikey, I remembered last night Jordan hadn't wanted to stay behind with April until Mikey had asked him to. Jordan seemed to be only loyal to Mikey, it was shocking to see someone so loyal to someone else, it was nice that Mikey got that friend he wanted though.

I stepped towards the mutant lizard, who looked up as soon as I was a few feet away, Skyler looked up startled as well.

"Hi Jordan I could use some help moving the beds for the boys, if you wouldn't mind?" I asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah sure I don't mind helping," Jordan said then turned to the kitten. "Skyler I want you to watch over Tony for a minute okay, me and Uncle Donnie need to move something really heavy and I need someone to take care of Tony," Jordan said to the black kitten, who nodded and ran over to the baby rabbit. The lizard stood and walked over to me smiling.

I guided the blue lizard mutant to my lab where the bed frames were, we started on the crib, me walking backwards to the room. It was a very large room, we had already stored everything else in another room by the time we had discovered it, so we had left it alone. When we got the crib in we set it down in the far corner. I saw Jordan look around the room.

"Say Donnie, would it be difficult to make this into two rooms so that Tony doesn't wake Skyler?" The lizard asked looking at me his bright eyes shining with curiosity.

"No I don't think it would be, but would you like to help me?" Donnie asked setting the crib up a little more in the corner.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," Jordan said grinning.

We had just moved the other bed in the room on the other side of the room when Mikey and the others came back, a wagon full of things being pulled behind them, well almost all, Mikey was riding in the wagon messing with a few things. I laughed at this.

"Mikey what are you doing?" I asked, Jordan behind me.

"I wanted to organize everything on here, but Raph got impatient and started back home with me in the wagon," Mikey said.

"Well me and Jordan thought about building a wall in the room for the boys, you now make it into separate rooms," I said walking forward.

"Really that would be awesome, it's a good thing that we got two of these then," Mikey said holding up a baby monitor.

"That is a good thing, Mikey anything else in there that you need me to fix?" I asked looking through all the stuff that my brother's had brought home.

"Nah not really I just need to clean some toys and bed clothes that's all," Mikey said jumping out of the wagon and heading to the kitchen, Jordan following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was sitting in a spinning chair Jordan behind me his tail around me like a seat belt, Donnie was off to the side of me holding a device to find the mutagen canisters that we had dropped all over the city. The sound of when he turned the device on had made Jordan perk at the sound, he had told me that his mother had given him a game boy, it had been sold after she had died by his step mother, his father let it happen. Donnie had gotten a glint in his eye afterwards. Raph was in front of me and Leo was up front, driving.

I was laughing at a joke that Jordan had made when Donnie screamed to turn right to Leo, which made everybody jerk to the right during the turn. Jordan's tail had tightened around my waist making me choke, I glare at Donnie.

"Sorry about that Mikey wasn't expecting that sharp turn," Jordan said also glaring at my purple banded brother.

"Sorry guys, there are just so many ooze canisters out there my scanner is having a hard time zeroing in on just one," Donnie said looking down at the device in his hands.

Jordan stood straight again then unwrapped his tail, he nudged me to get up, I do and he sits down pulling me onto his lap and then wrapped his tail around me once more. I caught Raph glaring at Jordan, but didn't say anything.

We did eventually make it to one of the ooze canisters, it was near a movie theater. We had to sneak around the front in case anybody came around the corner, so Leo had tried to keep Jordan behind, that didn't work as he learned to sneak like the best of them from going in and out of stores to get things that we had needed.

"All right Mr. Ninja lets see you do better at sneaking then me," Jordan said already around the corner. I started to laugh at that, getting an annoyed look from Leo, I slipped around Leo and Raph and behind Jordan tapping him on his shoulder sticking my tongue out at him grinning. Leo and Raph looked stunned, while Jordan turned and hugged me, reaching for my neck tickling me, I wiggled out of his reach and jogged down this small hallway, running from the large lizard. Jordan laughed and ran after me, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a man scream. Jordan stopped behind me, his chest resting on my shell. My brother's coming up next to me.

There was a man laying on the ground a squirrel sitting in front of him, it tilted it's head at the man then turned to look at us. It shrieked at us it's lizard like tongue whipping around, it's mouth opening like a flower blooming. That scared me and I jumped back into Jordan's chest, my head hitting his chin, his tail coming to curl around my stomach.

My brothers also jumped and clung to us, that squirrel was clearly a mutant, it proved it even more when it ran into the mans mouth, the man passed out. So what does Leo decide to do after seeing that? He decides to take the man home, of course that's what he would do. He and Raph were carrying the man I had already climbed in with Jordan, me sitting in his lap once more. We made it home and Donnie and Raph carried the man in while Leo talked Master Splinter into letting us help the man. I walked over to the big room that has the crib and bed for the boys, I opened the door to see the kitten and bunny still sleeping soundly. I walked over to the lab seeing Jordan, Donnie, and Raph examining the man that we had brought home. Leo was still talking to Master Splinter, I walked closer hearing that we needed to get the man out soon. I met Leo outside the lab and walked in together to see Donnie examining the man, scanning the man's insides with a device that he had probably made before I came back, don't know why.

Me and Leo walked over to the screen to look as well as Donnie, Jordan watching the man, and Raph leaving, I looked to the screen seeing two squirrels.

"Wait wait, are there two in there?" I asked pointing at the second squirrel.

"Hm that's strange-"

At that point the man shot up and started to gag, and heave. Then he threw up two squirrels and running out of the lab, Raph going after him to make sure he made it out of the lair properly. While Leo, Jordan, Donnie and I tried to catch the two rodents in the lab, it was not easy, and they had split apart with me and Jordan chasing one and Leo and Donnie chasing the other, it got worse when Raph opened the door of the lab and both rodents rushed out. I went down the hall ways looking for the fluffy rodent looking through Mine and Jordan's room and found one running through my action figures. I leaped for it and it was able to get away and took off down the hall way, did that thing try to get to my kids room?

I shot down after the squirrel hearing them both release a loud scream, one of the screams were coming from the kids room, the horrified look on my face was frozen in place. Then something snapped in me, I ran down the hall way opening the door to the boy's room, seeing the mutated squirrel standing over Tony's crib. My eyes narrowed and brought out my nunchucks, leaping for the larger squirrel and hitting it's head, getting between the mutant and my screaming son. I hit the switch to bring out the blade in my chuck and swung it at the mutant squirrel not seeing Jordan coming in the door as well.

The mutant had dodged my attack and went to bite me, I couldn't dodge or else the mutant would have hurt Tony. So his front fangs went into my shoulder, I flinched and tried to get the mutant to let me go, when Master Splinter came in and got the mutant to let me go and fought the mutant where it ran off after it's friend into the sewers. I reached for my shoulder and tried to stop the bleeding and looked down to Tony seeing that he was unharmed, I sagged in relief, Jordan coming up with Skyler in his arms and set the cat mutant in the crib along side the rabbit mutant and checked over my shoulder. Donnie walked in with his first aid kit, and treated my shoulder, it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, so it was just wrapped up.

"Are the boys okay Mikey?" Leo asked coming into the room along with Raph, worry in both of their eyes.

I looked back to the boys seeing that Tony had been calmed and Skyler curled up around the his little brother, both looking up at me and Jordan, unharmed.

"Yeah their fine, Leo," I said running my hand through Tony's fur on his head, his big green eyes looking up at me.

"That's good, we need to go after the mutants, they could get top side and hurt the humans up there," Leo said.

"No I'm not going I need to stay here and make sure that my sons are safe," I said gripping the top of the crib.

"Mikey, we'll need you to help us on this," Leo said looking at me pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I need to protect my sons first," I said glaring into Leo's eyes, then turned to Jordan. "Jordan, would you go with Leo and help him, I want to stay with the boys, listen to Leo please," I said looking into Jordan's bright gold eyes.

"Of course, Mikey, I will, stay with the boy's I'll be back soon," Jordan said nuzzling my cheek then walking over to Leo standing by his side.

"Mikey are you sure?" Leo asked looking to me.

"Yes I'm sure my boy's need me right now," I said looking down to the two mutants in the crib.

"Okay Mikey, come on everybody, we need to head off these mutants, be careful okay Mike?" Leo asked turning to the door and left. I grimaced, but I didn't feel to guilty about leaving them to hunt down the mutants, I wanted to stay with the boys and getting them settled down again to go back to bed. I picked up Tony and went to get him a bottle and a diaper change as well, I set Tony in one arm and reached in for Skyler when Splinter reached in and grabbed him first holding him to his chest.

I looked up and smiled at my dad, and both of us went to the kitchen getting a bottle and a sippy cup of warm milk, to try to get the two back to sleep. Once both made, Splinter took the sippy cup and handed it to the kitten to drink, while I fed the newborn his bottle.

JORDAN'S POV

I was traveling behind Mikey's brothers when we came across the mutants, I saw the one that had attacked Mikey and my eyes narrowed, I wanted to attack the squirrel, but I promised to listen to Leo and not go off on my own, so I reluctantly stayed where I was waiting for the blue banded turtle to come up with a plan.

"Jordan I see you glaring at the squirrel that had attacked Mikey and the boys, can you handle him if you have one of us with you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I can, if I can have Donnie with me," I said pointing to the purple banded turtle, out of all the turtles in the past weeks that we had been in the lair Donnie had been the only one that had tried to get to know me and not push me to the side or glare when I wrapped my tail around Mikey, I liked him better then the other two so wanted him in my fight.

"Very well Jordan, Donnie help Jordan fight that squirrel we'll fight this one and help if needed, okay?" Leo asked looking at everybody, we all nodded.

Donnie and I crept up on the squirrel I climbing the walls to jump from above the mutant squirrel, Donnie crept through the shadows bo staff in hand. I jumped onto the head of the mutant clawing it's face, before being shook off and a paw pressed into my chest that knocked the breath out of me. I was about to use my tail to get out of this when, Donnie whacked his staff into the creature's arm and it released me. I got up and leaped at the mutant going under it and whipping it with my tail leaving behind shallow gashes in it's chest, leaving an opening for Donnie to use his staff to knock into it's head. We lured the two mutants to the septic drain, knocking them into the water and draining it, drowning them down to the septic tank down below. I huffed a bit, still upset that, that mutant had hurt Mikey, I had wanted to kill it, but that would not be what Mikey wanted, so I with held on that thought and followed Leo and the others back to the lair.

Entering the lair I saw Mikey in our room curled up like a cat, with Tony in the groove of his neck and shell, he was swaddled and a pacifier in his mouth, sound asleep. Skyler was curled up next to Mikey's stomach also wrapped in a blanket a sippy cup in one hand, also sound asleep. Mikey's eyes were closed as he dozed, probably waiting for me to come home. I smiled and walked closer and climbed onto the bed and curled around the small family I had formed and became a shield for them. Mikey's eyes opened a sliver looked up at me and smiled sleepily at me before closing once more and relaxed his shoulders all the way and falling into a deeper sleep. I smile and fell asleep as well falling more in love with Mikey then before, now if only he felt ready for a relationship it would be wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

MIKEY'S POV

I was in the dojo facing off against my brothers, Jordan in the corner, with Tony in his arms playing with his bunny toy, and Skyler sitting next to him playing with the lizard's tail. He looked up his bright blue eyes glimmering with happiness. I smiled and looked back at my brothers, all three turtles had their weapons out ready to play 'last turtle standing'.

I gripped my chucks in my hands and raced for Donnie, catching his bo with the chain of my chuck, keeping it from hitting me. I brought my other chuck to hit Donnie knocking him down to the ground. I let go of his bo letting him get up and off to the side of the dojo next to

Jordan, letting Skyler climb into his lap.

I turned back to my two brothers left, Leo and Raph smirked at me, probably thinking that I was going to be easily taken out, like before, well this time I'm putting up a better fight then before I left. I swung my right chuck at Leo knocking his sword out of it's directed path, then gripping the other side of my left chuck to block Raph's sai.

Both brothers looked shocked, I smirked, bringing my chucks back up ready to defend once more. Leo leaped forward bringing his sword down once more, and I dodged this time dunking under Raph's attacking getting nicked by the point of the blade. Leo didn't let me get a chance to get my bearings when he lunged at me once more. I brought out the hidden blade in my chuck and blocked his attack, but it knocked me to the ground, knocking me from the game. I stood and walked over to Jordan, Donnie and the boys, Skyler climbed out of Donnie's lap and into mine, I hugged him to my chest feeling his small arms wrap around my neck. I watched Leo and Raph start to circle each other, before being distracted by Skyler who tapped my chest.

"Daddy did you lose?" the small black kitten asked looking up at me.

"Yeah I did, but I like to think that I did my best," I said rubbing between the small ears on his head.

"Of course, Mikey, I say you did, you beat me after all," Donnie said shifting where he sat.

"Thanks D," I said looking up at him and smiled.

While me and Donnie were talking Leo had been able to defeat Raph, though that didn't last long, one moment Leo was in front us talking, then he was on the ground and Jordan in front of me, Tony in my other arm. I looked around Jordan's back to see Raph on top of Leo pounding into him.

"Raph what are you doing?" Donnie asked jumping back.

"I don't know I'm sorry Leo, I need to get some air," Raph said, walking out of the door of the dojo.

I watched Raph leave a little saddened at him leaving. I let Jordan take the boys to the living room while I checked on dinner, it was taking a bit longer, because I had set it on a lower setting then it recommended because I didn't want it burning while we were training. I opened the oven door seeing the lasagna on the rack, I smiled time to add the cheese on top. I took it out putting a nice layer of freshly shredded cheese and put it back into the oven. I set a timer and went back to the living room seeing Leo had put on 'space heroes' and was sitting on the couch apposed to right in front of the TV, Skyler was next to him enraptured with the show just as much as Leo was, Jordan was off to the side holding a sleeping Tony. I smiled and walked over to the lizard and sat next to him.

I started to think back over the past few months, like the fact that Leo decided not to tell me that he had made a new 'friend' and I use that term lightly, since she tried to kill us, no biggy according to Leo. Even after she kidnapped Leo and threatened us in front of him, not cool. Jordan had stayed home that night, but when I told him what happened, he became very upset with Leo. Ever since then he would always be in between me and my oldest brother, to Leo's dismay.

After that we had to catch Timothy, a glob of a mutant that was in a container in Don's lab. He had broke out and went after April, Jordan and my bro's saved her while I stayed in the layer setting up the boys now separated rooms, decorating it to my expectations. I was hoping that my bro's and Jordan would finally get along with each other, a useless endevour on my part. Leo and Raph would try to start a fight with the lizard, I don't understand why they do. Jordan won't listen to them when they try to start those fights, because he knows that I would be upset about if he did fight my brother's. Though I'm getting upset that they are not happy with Jordan being my friend.

After the fight with Timothy, Donnie locked himself in the lab, and Jordan was keeping me and the boys separated from my two older brother's and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I told Jordan that I was going to talk t Leo and Raph about it and to keep the boys there.

"Leo Raph I need to know, why do you hate Jordan?" I asked marching to be in front of them between them and the TV.

"We don't hate him Mikey," Leo said sitting up a bit further.

"Then why is it that every time you and him are alone you start a fight with him? Jordan tells me everything you tell him," I said crossing my arms glaring at the two.

"Mike it's not that we hate him, it's just that every time that you two are together he does something that we can't stand and when we're alone with him is when it finally boils over," Raph said trying to placate me, it wasn't going to work.

"You know you could learn how to communicate from Jordan, he always tell's me everything leaving nothing out even if he thinks I wont like it, yeah it hurts him to tell me the thing that I won't like, but he does it because he respects me. Which obviously you two do not have for me, if you have a problem with Jordan tell me don't hide it," I said stalking out of the living room not being able to look at them any longer. I thought about packing and leaving once more, but I wouldn't do that to Donnie or Splinter, they still cared about me and respected my choices to stay by Jordan. That and they both loved the boys something that I was hoping would rub off on my two older brothers as well. So much for that.

They apologized to me and Jordan afterwards and told me that they had a problem with Jordan being all cuddly with me. I found it funny, they were being overprotective brothers the whole time. I assured them that we were just friends, well on my part, Jordan had confessed his feelings for me a while back, but I felt that since I couldn't even keep my relationships with my brother's together I would be hopeless on keeping a relationship with him going along with trying to reconnect with my brothers.

After that little episode we had to fight Slash, Raph's old pet turtle, he had been mutated after an incident with Raph taking the mutagen from Donnie after his explosion, trying to make retro-mutagen, and had almost killed the old box turtle. Raph had become enraged at that and stormed into the lb and took the mutagen from our resident 'mad scientist' stopped blowing anything up in the lair. Turns out keeping it in his room was a bad idea Spike had gotten into it and became a mutant turtle, kinda like us. He was taller and spikier, but other wise like us. I had stayed in the lair then to go hunting more mutagen, Jordan decided to go with Leo and Donnie, Raph saying he would catch up. I had gone to the boy's rooms to check on them one last time before making the bed ready for me and Jordan to sleep. The night ended with Raph, Donnie, Jordan coming through the door more bruises then scales. I whimpered a bit not knowing who to help first, Leo helped with that.

"Mikey help me move Donnie and Jordan to the lab, Raph follow behind we need to check you over as well."

I nodded and put Jordan's arm over my shoulder and helped him to the lab, Raph following behind a dull look in his eyes, I was very concerned about that as well something had happened.

After patching the three of them up and helping Jordan and Donnie to rest for the night, I was then told that Spike is now Slash and that he was gone.

I was shook out of my thoughts when the timer on the oven went off and I went to get out of the oven and let it cool slightly, before letting anybody eat. I went to set the table getting drinks for everybody, Skyler's highchair set up where I sit. While doing it I remembered the last major event in the last several months.

It was the day that April finally called us to let us know how she felt about her dad and our involvement of his mutation. Of course when she called we were sneaking through a Kraang facility, Donnie had run out without a second thought when April said that she was being followed by Karai, I sent Jordan after Donnie just in case he needed help. We stayed back to see what the Kraang were up to and turned it was a large robot with exceptional skill in fighting. It chased all the way to where Donnie and Jordan were fight Karai and several foot bots. We did save her though and she forgave us, nice to know she didn't hate us for what we did to her father.

I shook the thought from my head and called everyone for dinner, I strapped Skyler into his highchair and getting him a small portion of the meal, along with a sippy cup of juice. I then handed the per-made bottle to Jordan and sat down to eat.

Three days later we were setting up to watch a movie, Raph leaving to release some stress, ever since Spike became Slash, he's been a little on edge, and I don't blame him. When he was stressed before he would talk to Spike, now he couldn't I set Skyler down next to his little brother and I sat behind them, Jordan next to me. I leaned into his shoulder and his tail came to wrap around my stomach laying in my lap. Leo was behind us and Donnie coming from the kitchen holding two buckets of popcorn. He handing one to me I set it between myself and Jordan. Donnie sat next to Leo their popcorn the only space between them, I turned on the movie and settled into Jordan.

Half way through the movie Raph came back with a huff and sat next to Donnie reaching across him for some popcorn. We settled back to the movie we had moved Tony to lay in between mine and Jordan's waists, sound asleep, wrapped in a blanket rabbit toy in hand.

That's when the sound of metal hitting the ground came from the entrance. I looked up to see a boy with a black hoodie, black pants, and a hockey mask on his face. He had a bunch of sports equipment on his back and a goalies glove on one of his arms. I took Tony into one of my arms and holding Skyler behind me with the other, as Jordan jumped to be in front of us. My bro's jumped the kid and taking the mask and hood off revealing pale skin and black hair, his eyes being a dark brown color.

About that time April was coming out of the dojo with Master Splinter following her.

"Casey what are you doing down here?" April asked walking up to the boy.

"April you know these mutants?" Casey asked struggling to get out of Leo', Raph's, and Donnie's grip, not going to happen.

"Guys let him go he's okay," April said waving off my bro's, they let him go.

"Casey these are my other friends I told you about, this is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, behind the lizard, he's not my friend we just met," April said pointing to each of us in turn.

"My name is Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jordan said holding his hand out to shake with Casey.

"uh I'm Casey, nice ta meet ya to," Casey said taking Jordan's hand.

I smiled and stood up straighter still holding Skyler behind me and Tony tightly to my chest. Master Splinter chose this moment to walk forward, startling Casey, making him scream.

"Casey don't be afraid this is Master Splinter he's cool," April said trying to calm the boy, it was not working.

Foot bots chose that moment to make their entrance, standing in a line across the turnstiles of the lair, holding out their weapon's, extra arms and all. I held the boy's closer to myself fear for them clear in my eyes.

"Mikey take the boys to our room and stand guard there make sure they are safe I'll help your brother's," Jordan said pushing me to the hall with the rooms. I picked up Skyler and booked it to the room that I shared with Jordan.

JORDAN'S POV

I watched as Mikey left with the kids wrapped in his arms towards the hall with the rooms he disappeared and then reappeared weapons in hand. I smiled and turned my blood lust on to the robots that had taken over our home. My grin turned maniac and I lunged at the first robot in my scope of vision. I leaped onto his head biting through the wires and metal of his neck, using my tail to slash through another robot coming for me. I looked around seeing Raph and Casey take off after a certain bot, didn't quite catch what they were talking about, and I didn't care I was mowing through the bots that had tried to hurt my family, they were mine. Mine to protect, mine to care for, mine to love until the very end.

It ended to soon, robot parts littering the floor, Mikey had moved from the door that held our kids, to come make sure I was okay. I was fine a little nicked by the blades, but fine. I took Mikey into a hug his scent helping to calm my rattled nerves a bit more to better compose myself, reining in the blood lust that flowed trough my veins. I didn't want to scare Skyler when he came back out.

"Jordan you okay?" Mikey asked not trying to even leave the hug, knowing I needed this.

"Yeah I think I'm good now thanks Mike," I said letting him go and turning to his remaining brother's. They were staring in shock at me, guess I scared them a bit, doesn't matter, as long as Mikey wasn't scared of me I was fine.

"Aw no more bots for me and Raph?" Casey asked walking back into the lair, Raph behind him smirking.

"Hey Casey why don't we go topside kick some more butt up there?" Raph asked already turning and leaving once more, Casey following him both exclaiming over what was more awesome from their fight with the bot they had chased after.

Mikey led me to the room that held the rest of my family, I smiled when Skyler instantly ran up.

"Did you beat the bad guys Papa?"

"Yeah I sure did kitten, and now it's time to sleep, you both will be staying in here tonight okay?" I asked watching Mikey climb into the bed Tony already in the crook of his neck, waiting for Skyler to join him.

"Nu-uh, I want to stay awake," the kitten whined stomping his little foot.

"But baby, I won't be able to sleep with out you here to keep the bad dreams away," Mikey said coaxing the young mutant into the bed to lay down next to his stomach, Jordan joining, curling around them becoming a shield for his family, they all fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
